


Carrying

by SpaceGay



Series: Love Stories (Cecil and Carlos) [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGay/pseuds/SpaceGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil falls asleep at the studio and Carlos carries him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrying

“Cecil? Cecil! Oh, where is he?” Carlos ran a hand through his curly brown hair, glancing around Night Vale nervously. He’s got to be around here somewhere, Carlos thought desperately. May… maybe he’s still at the radio station! Now that I think about it, he never left… oh, God, I hope nothing’s happened to him! A myriad of nervous thoughts flitted through the scientist’s mind, and he quickened his pace, on his way to the station. His lab coat flapped about him as he ran.  
The radio station seemed farther away than it had been when he first started running, but that was almost to be expected in this odd city. Carlos arrived at the heavyset doorway flushed and out of breath, quickly pricking a finger to swipe blood on the door so he could get inside. All the lights were still on inside, leading Carlos to believe that either Cecil had fallen asleep at his station or had been taken without warni- no, it had to be the former. Had to be.  
Faint music could be heard coming from Cecil’s studio through the barely open door, making Carlos’s anxiety levels rise even further. Cecil never left the door open… Carlos dashed into the room, stopping short when he saw Cecil with his head on the broadcast table, snoring peacefully with his mouth open.  
Carlos let out a short, airy laugh, relief crashing over him in waves. “Cecil, Cecil, Cecil…” Stepping softly so as not to wake his sleeping boyfriend, Carlos gently ran a hand through the broadcaster’s light, sandy brown hair. Carlos’s heart melted a little when Cecil smiled in his sleep from Carlos’s touch, unconsciously leaning into his hand. I can’t wake him now, Carlos thought, now stroking Cecil’s silky hair. I guess I could carry him to his car, but he may mind if I drive it myself… no, it’ll be fine, I’m sure.  
“Okay, Cecil, time to go,” Carlos muttered, scooping the radio host up. Cecil’s arms wound themselves around Carlos’s neck immediately, making the scientist blush. Is he really this trusting, or can he tell it’s me…?  
When Carlos reached the door, Cecil started to stir, never loosening his grip. “Cecil?” Carlos whispered.  
“Carlos?” Cecil asked sleepily, eyelids blinking open to peer at Carlos sleepily. Cecil blinked again, waking up, noticing their position and Carlos’s now extremely red face, Cecil’s own heating up in response. “Um… he-hello.”  
“Y-yeah, hello… uh, you fell asleep in the studio, and I-I didn’t want to wake you.” Carlos wondered about the small flash of anxiety he’d sworn he’d seen.  
“Oh.” Cecil smiled, closing his eyes again and resting his head on Carlos’s shoulder. “So you decided that the only solution was to carry me out, then?”  
“Well, I wasn’t about to leave you here,” Carlos said, wondering if he should start walking.  
“Carlos, are you nervous about carrying me?”  
“W-what? Why would you ask that?”  
“Your heart’s beating faster than usual.”


End file.
